


Господи! Помоги мне выжить среди этой смертной любви!

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Любовь остаётся в истории, только если жив тот, кто может о ней рассказать. Все знают о семье Игнатенко, о великой силе любви, что не смогла остановить лихо, которого мир не знал прежде, и, дай бог, не узнает больше никогда. Это была не единственная история, были десятки, сотни, тысячи других. И ещё одна. Та, которую вам уже никто и никогда не расскажет. История о беде, которой не должно было быть, и о людях, которые хотели жить, но умирали.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Kudos: 6





	Господи! Помоги мне выжить среди этой смертной любви!

**Author's Note:**

> Я смотрела сериал в украинской озвучке, так что герои говорят, соответственно, на украинском (я просто не знаю, как это звучало в русской). Да и в принципе тут немножко украинской тематики.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494015 — реверс

Мужчина на больничной койке с трудом разлепляет опухшие веки, моментально начиная щуриться, даже тусклый свет, пробивающийся сквозь мутные пластиковые шторки, причиняет глазам острую боль. Где-то там отдалённо слышится стук каблуков, тихо капает в кране вода, а его мир сужается до размеров этой крошечной пластиковой клетки, и нет уже сил даже шевельнуться, не то что бежать. Ему уже ничем не помогут. Даже не важно, кто виноват, — проносится в голове у Топтунова. — Неважно, чья это была ошибка. За что? Всего двадцать пять лет. Отец в этом возрасте женился и счастливо прожил всю жизнь с матерью. Они и сейчас вместе, где-то там, в глубине этой нескончаемой вереницы коридоров Московской радиологической, он точно знает, медсестра, приходившая сменить простынь, сказала. Мысли путаются, вспоминается дом, детство, такая прекрасная, и такая далёкая сейчас, жизнь.

Вот оно — родное маленькое село на Сумщине, мальчишки ловят рыбу в такой же маленькой речке со смешным названием Курица. Когда-то он думал, можно ли по ней доплыть до Днепра на лодке, даже не будучи уверенным, вверх или вниз по течению находится этот самый Днепр. Тогда это было неважно, на Днепре стоял Киев, а в Киеве — всё, что душе угодно, и мороженое, и колесо обозрения, и настоящий парад на День победы. Так он думал тогда, в глубоком детстве. А когда немного подрос, стал мечтать о профессии инженера. По всему Союзу шло масштабное строительство, государству так нужны были хорошие молодые специалисты, и он, с пяти лет проявлявший интерес ко всяческой технике (кою в Николаевке представляли, по большей части, комбайны), загорелся мечтой об институте. Односельчане, наверное, посмеялись бы, но он искренне хотел этого, хотел быть хорошим молодым специалистом, хотел работать на настоящих, серьёзных аппаратах, которые помогают людям, не просто собирая урожай, а обеспечивают энергией города и республики. Он искренне хотел быть полезным великой стране, чьё будущее было светлым и радостным.

В селе не было ничего особо выдающегося, одни и те же лица, одни и те же дома, принадлежащие или родственникам, или добрым друзьям и знакомым родителей. Они жили здесь всегда, и всё это казалось столь скучным и приевшимся, что ещё подростком он ощущал, как душно ему среди этой «широкой степи»* и полей. Он всегда хотел на волю, туда, где большой город, где он бы не был одинок в своём стремлении сделать это что-то большое и нужное. Теперь всё это проносится в памяти, но почему-то не вызывает больше такой усталости и отвращения, как в прежние времена. Напротив, хочется вернуться туда, пить молоко, принесённое матерью, разговаривать с отцом, сидя на крылечке старого невыкрашенного дома, и вдыхать горький запах его махорки, трепать Полкана по загривку…

Мама. Иногда она сомневалась, волновалась за него, но всегда гордилась таким умным сыном, который не собирался бросать школу, едва закончив восемь классов, а всерьёз готовился к дальнейшей научной карьере. Они часто ссорились из-за каких-то мелочей, но она всецело была «за», и безумно радовалась, собирая ему чемодан в Москву. Отец, конечно, тоже поздравил его, когда, приехав с экзаменов, Лёня сообщил родным, что поступил и остаётся в столице, но всё же явно сожалел, что сын не пошёл по его стопам, не стал простым благородным тружеником, которые тоже абсолютно точно были нужны великой державе. 

Где они сейчас, родители? Неужели так и не придут взглянуть на своего сына в последний раз? Неужели их не пустят даже попрощаться? Наверное, оно и к лучшему, ни к чему им видеть, как с него слезают струпья кожи, как его тошнит собственной печенью, как выпадают чудом оставшиеся ещё клочья волос. Но как же хочется увидеть хоть кого-нибудь живого! Не этих медиков, закутанных в защитные костюмы с ног до головы, действующих, словно роботы, а кого-то настоящего, кто хоть чуть-чуть заботится о нём, в чьи глаза можно посмотреть, последний раз перед смертью, и увидеть в них хоть каплю обычного человеческого сочувствия.

Проносятся перед глазами институтские друзья-товарищи, ночные посиделки перед экзаменами, полутёмная комната, наполненная сигаретным дымом. Вспоминается какая-то девчонка, которую провожал до подъезда, но черты лица никак не желают выныривать из закромов памяти. Вроде бы светлые волосы, да пронзительные карие глаза, которые словно видят тебя насквозь. Пропал он тогда из-за этих глаз. Долго ходил к ней, провожал, цветы дарил. И вроде бы ответила уж благосклонностью, да только поздно, весной, когда дипломировался уже. Надо было предложение делать, все только того и ждали, и девчонка, и родители её, и одногруппники. Не сделал. Как-то не сложилось. Долго пытался, время выбирал, место, а потом она и сама сказала, что её распределяют под Ленинград. Он отпустил её с облегчением, не хотелось жениться, не хотелось детей и квартиры, которую обещал папа-профессор возлюбленной-москвички. «Дурень, що з тебе візьмєш», только и сказал отец, сворачивая самокрутку, когда он заехал домой перед тем, как отправиться в Припять, куда его, хорошего и молодого специалиста, только что распределили.

И снова был дым, заполнявший комнату, и смех, и друзья. И снова впереди ждало лишь прекрасное, светлое будущее, для него самого, для друзей, для их небольшого (зато до Киева рукой подать) городка, для всей великой страны.

Он любил работать в ночную, любил возвращаться утром, глядя на просыпающуюся Припять, на поливальные машины и спешащих на работу и учёбу взрослых и детей. Любил вдыхать свежий утренний воздух, так приятно ощущавшийся в лёгких после духоты операторской. Так странно осознавать, что этого больше никогда не случится. Никогда больше он не выйдет из автобуса и не пойдёт к зданию электростанции, стараясь не отставать от череды торопящихся коллег. Никогда больше он не выйдет на улицу поутру, улыбаясь, дыша полной грудью, глядя на шумящие леса Киевщины. Никто и никогда больше не будет там вдыхать чистый, свежий воздух, никто и никогда больше войдёт на его привычное место и не встанет за пульт. Никто и никогда не исправит того, что случилось.

Он прокручивал в голове каждое своё действие, но не смог понять, в чём же заключалась фатальная ошибка. Что ж, быть может, поймут другие. Быть может, у них будет больше опыта и знаний, у тех, кто не лез в реактор в обычной форменной одежде, у тех, кто не видел эпицентра взрыва, у тех, кто не умирает сейчас в страшных муках от болезни, которую нельзя излечить, у тех, кто не допустил оплошности, цена которой оказалась слишком высока. Такие будут, всенепременно, ведь не может же быть так, чтобы в такой стране, как СССР, не было учёных, которые бы смогли разгадать эту загадку, ведь это они сами виноваты, что сейчас умирают, не может же причина быть в реакторе, который годами верой и правдой служил всему советскому народу. Такого просто не может быть.

Он больше не хочет думать, не хочет знать, что послужило тому виной. Он виноват и он понесёт наказание. Он жизнью заплатит за то, что не смог это предотвратить, ну и что? Разве можно теперь что-то изменить? Он больше не вспоминает о ревущем пламени, которое бушевало там, где должен был быть реактор, не думает, сколько ещё его заживо разлагающийся организм будет сопротивляться неизбежному. Он вспоминает свою прежнюю, такую далёкую и такую безмятежную жизнь.

Маленькая квартирка в типовой девятиэтажке обставлена скромно, даже, можно сказать, бедно, но зачем ему особые излишества? Диван с коричневой обивкой, на котором когда-то пил чай, забравшись с ногами и уставившись в расчёты. Бежевые обои, сохранившие въевшийся в них, казалось, навсегда, табачный дым. Окна, выходящие на юг, можно смотреть вдаль, насколько хватает взгляда, где-то там вдалеке, за этими бескрайними (пусть не сибирскими, но такими родными) лесами, — Киев. Раковина, полная грязной посуды, мама, приезжая, страшно ругалась и кидалась всё перемывать. Семейное фото за стеклом. Неужели он и правда никогда больше туда не вернётся? Никогда, хоть краешком глаза, не увидит свою, ставшую уже такой родной, квартиру? «Я хочу додому», — шепчут воспалённые шелушащиеся губы. Шёпот, который никто не услышит. Мольба, которую никто не исполнит.

И было у него ещё кое-что. Маленький кусочек жизни, скрытый от посторонних глаз, тщательно сберегаемая тайна, тяжёлой печатью сковавшая сердце. Ибо крепка, как смерть, любовь**.

С Акимовым он столкнулся через несколько месяцев после прибытия на электростанцию, когда только начинал потихоньку осваиваться и понимать, что и как тут устроено. Это была обычная, ничем не примечательная встреча, тот зашёл к ним на минутку за какими-то инструкциями. А ушёл через полчаса, всецело поглощённый попытками помочь новичку укротить непокорное устройство. Лёню тогда покорило, как взрослый мужчина, уроженец далёкой холодной Сибири отчаянно пытался ради него, мальчишки, толком ещё не разбиравшемся во всей этой сложной организации, еле справлявшимся со своими-то обязанностями, объяснять максимально доступно, используя крайне поганый суржик. Вообще-то, как он потом признался, он хотел говорить на украинском, чтоб ему, Топтунову, было легче и комфортней. И это его трогательное стремление разговаривать на языке, которого он не знал, ради какого-то незнакомого парнишки, разбило Лёне сердце. Это была забота, которую ему дарила только мама, нежная, тёплая, такая родная. От Саши, несмотря на происхождение и внешне совершенно непримечательный и даже непривлекательный вид, веяло чем-то таким родным и чудесным, словно широкая украинская степь и поля перемешались с тем самым большим городом и современными технологиями. Словно он стал той самой деталью паззла, которой так не хватало Лёне, чтобы картинка стала целой. Он не мог сказать, что без Акимова его жизнь была бы ужасной, нет, она представлялась сносной, даже вполне нормальной, но именно он был завершающим фрагментом, без которого хороший и молодой инженер Леонид Топтунов становился просто мальчиком Лёней из села, который очень хочет сделать что-то большое, но ничего вокруг не понимает, чувствуя себя просто отставшим недотёпой.

Разумеется, он ничего не сказал своему новому другу. Да и говорить было особо нечего, ведь не было ничего особенного в том, что Саша стал заходить к нему перед работой, чтобы они поехали вместе, не было ничего особенного в остывшем утреннем кофе и окурках в пепельнице на балконе (они всегда проводили время только у Лёни, ведь дома у Акимова были жена и дети, к которым Топтунову так не хотелось его отпускать в такие моменты), не было ничего особенного в лёгком похлопывании по плечу, в котором так нуждался Лёня перед тем, как заступить на смену, оно словно давало ему заряд бодрости и уверенности в себе на всю последующую ночь работы. Им было интересно вместе, они часто обсуждали разные проекты, реализовать которые было бы невозможно при всём желании, до хрипоты спорили, чертили какие-то схемы и графики, сидя на том самом коричневом диване.

А с приходом весны впервые выбрались на природу, в ближайший пролесок. Жена Саши весело смеялась, глядя, как Лёня катает ребят на себе, нарезала колбасу на бутерброды и с любовью поглаживала Акимова по плечу. Яркий солнечный свет заливал лужайку, поблёскивала безмятежная гладь Припяти, а впереди были ещё десятки таких пикников, и целая счастливая жизнь. Он смотрел на Сашу и улыбался, а тот смотрел тоже и улыбался в ответ. И не было ничего, что могло бы омрачить эту идиллию, прервать этот бесконечно прекрасный момент.

Конечно, он старался не думать, что тоже хотел бы гладить Акимова по плечу и строить с ним планы на жизнь — бесконечно долгую и счастливую. Но это было где-то на периферии сознания, он не был стеснён обстоятельствами, он уже был счастлив тем, что имел, и не нужно ему было больше ничего в этом мире, лишь бы и дальше они выезжали все вместе за город, лишь бы и дальше Саша хлопал его по плечу перед сменой, лишь бы и дальше они пили остывший кофе на последнем этаже типовой девятиэтажки с окнами, выходящими на зелёные киевские леса.

Но так продолжалось недолго. В начале мая, вернувшись от свекрови, Саша, как обычно, зашёл к нему, немного раньше, чем им нужно было ехать, и предложил прогуляться. Лёня был удивлён, но согласился, заинтригованный загадочностью друга и его болезненным внешним видом — тот был бледен, под глазами залегли тёмно-синие круги, словно он давно не спал, а его руки немного подрагивали. Топтунов обеспокоенно поинтересовался, что произошло, но тот уверил, что всё в порядке.

Парк, по которому они шли, был просто прекрасен. Листья на деревьях уже распустились, что-то цвело, по аллеям гуляли весёлые, довольные люди, они радовались выходному, радовались весне, радовались хорошей, по-летнему тёплой погоде, пришедшей так рано.

— Я й гадки не мав, як тут красиво, — восхищённо сказал Лёня, оглядываясь вокруг. Всё-таки был минус в ночной работе — его график совершенно не совпадал с графиком нормальных горожан, и поздно вечером, по дороге на остановку, с которой их забирал служебный автобус, он мог наблюдать только разных асоциальных элементов, да парочки, зажимавшиеся на детских площадках, которым больше некуда было пойти. А по утрам, когда он возвращался домой и ложился спать, все нормальные люди учились и работали, развлекались и спешили куда-то по делам.

— Так, так, звичайно, — рассеянно пробормотал Акимов, доставая сигарету, — але я не для цього тебе сюди привів.

— Як це? Щось трапилось, Саша? — Топтунов взволнованно посмотрел на него.

— Я кохаю тебе.

У Лёни, кажется, перехватило дух в этот момент. Это было лучше, чем он мечтал, больше, чем он мог позволить себе вообразить. Там, под каштанами, в разгар тёплого весеннего вечера, случилось настоящее чудо. Двое людей соединили то, что хранили глубоко в сердце, навсегда сохранив в себе память об этих минутах, которые тоже больше никогда не вернутся.

И всё же, надо было что-то делать. Лёня не знал, что, а лицо Акимова с каждой секундой становилось всё белее и белее, ещё мгновение, и он, кажется, бросился бы наутёк, причём прямиком до Припяти, чтобы кувырнуться в неё вниз головой. Поэтому Лёня поступил так, как когда-то видел в одном старом кино. Просто приблизился к Сашиному лицу и осторожно, словно на пробу, коснулся его губ своими. Тот поцелуй длился всего лишь мгновение, они столкнулись носами, мешали очки Акимова, а в следующую секунду тот отпрянул, как ужаленный.

— Що… Що ти робиш? — он выглядел до того шокированным, что Лёню охватила паника, а вдруг Саша не то имел в виду? Или вообще сказал что-то другое, а он его неправильно расслышал?

— Як це? — неуверенно начал он. — Ти ж сам казав, що…

— Тобто, ти теж щось відчуваєш? — по лицу Акимова нельзя было сказать, рад он своему открытию или нет.

— Звичайно. Чому ти мене відштовхуєш? Ти щось інше мав на увазі?

— Ні, звісно ж ні. Але… Ми не можемо, розумієш? — Акимов взял его лицо в свои руки. — Ми просто не можемо, Льоню. — Его пальцы гладили по щекам, а Топтунов стоял, непонимающе глядя на Сашу. — Бо єдине виправдання будь-яких відносин між чоловіками полягає в тому, що вони зберігаються виключно платонічними***. Це наш єдиний шанс.

— Тобто, ти хочеш сказати, що… — Лёня решительно перестал что-либо понимать. Акимов хотел, чтобы они любили друг друга, и ничего не делали?

— Так. Нічого не зміниться, але ми будемо поруч, я буду поруч, добре?

А он и был. Каждый день из тех, что оставались до двадцать шестого апреля. Почти два года. Они вместе с Сашиной семьёй ездили в Одессу на море, и закупаться в Киев, Саша всё так же хлопал его по плечу вечером и заходил в гости утром. Каждый день был рядом. И Лёня смирился. Если Акимов хотел, чтобы всё оставалось так, как было, то пускай остаётся. Он ведь тоже его любил. Так продолжалось до того самого рокового вечера, после которого они были просто трупами, по какой-то случайности до сих пор не похороненными.

Он тогда опаздывал, возвращался от родителей вечерней электричкой, и Саша уехал без него. Это уже настроило резко отрицательно по отношению к предстоящей смене, да и насмешки коллег порядком взбесили, порадовало только послышавшееся в дверях:

— Леонід Федорович! Акімов просить як найшвидше прийти до апаратної! — Сердце у него радостно всколыхнулось. Они не виделись уже три дня, может, Саша знает, что он уже приехал?

— Він вже тут?

— Нещодавно прийшов. — Где-то в глубине души зашевелилась надежда, может, им удастся увидеться до того, как придёт Дятлов и загрузит их своими заданиями. — Це щодо випробування.

Топтунов, с трудом погасив в себе зарождающуюся на весь белый свет злобу, принялся натягивать смявшуюся в шкафчике робу. Он всё-таки хотел успеть поговорить перед началом смены.

— Саша?

— Ти знаєш, що мають провести випробування? Зі сповільнення турбін, як минулого року. У день його провести не вдалося, тож доручили нам.

— Нам? Ми ж не знаємо, що… — Он огляделся по сторонам, наклонился ближе и зашептал, — ми ж не знаємо, що там?

— Усе добре. Знизимо потужність до семисот. Інше — справа Столярчука та Кіршенбаума. А Дятлов буде наглядати.

— Я маю зробити те, чого ніколи не робив, поки над душею стоятиме Дятлов?

— Та не хвилюйся. Разом упораємось. Я як раз переглядаю інструкції. — Уже в этот момент начинает казаться, что что-то идёт не так, ему не по себе, но тёплая рука Акимова, касается его предплечья, и он просто начинает листать список.

Страх усиливается с каждой минутой всё сильнее, а Дятлов давит, и даже успокаивающее «Усе гаразд, я поруч» больше не спасает. Ему страшно, он понимает, что они делают что-то чрезвычайно опасное, но отчаянно старается убедить себя в том, что Дятлов ошибаться не может. Он столько лет работает на реакторе, неужели он может допустить такую глупую ошибку? Это он, Топтунов, чего-то не понимает. Он чувствует, как ладонь Акимова под столом сплетается с его собственной, чувствует какой-то металлический предмет, нагретый живым человеческим теплом. «Не бійся» — ободряюще шепчет Саша, — «Усе буде добре. Це моїх родичів, тримай. Хотів віддати пізніше, але ти зараз такий наляканий». Лёня сжимает в руке кольцо. Маленький кусочек металла, долженствующий обозначать вечную любовь. Глупости, конечно, но всё равно хорошо. И впрямь становится легче, он расслабляется, краешком рта улыбаясь Акимову, робко гладит его ладонь большим пальцем. Почти не страшно.

Но лишь на долю секунды. Через которую происходит взрыв. Их оттаскивает друг от друга ударной волной, с потолка начинает сыпаться пыль, скопившаяся в старых лампах, а Лёня уже окончательно и бесповоротно понимает, что случилось страшное. Несколько томительных секунд уходит на то, чтобы преодолеть слабость во всём теле, вскочить, машинально надеть кольцо и начать выполнять приказы беснующегося Дятлова.

Зачем тогда всё это было? Они надеялись избежать беды, которую уже ничем нельзя было сдержать, таскали воду в решете, тратили время на какие-то глупости. Впрочем, какая теперь разница. Очень скоро он присоединится к Саше и пожарным, тушившим пламя, которое в принципе нельзя потушить водой. А потом за ним же уйдут и другие. Инженеры, операторы, охранники, потом просто жители Припяти и врачи, которые их лечили. А те, кто выживет, будут страдать, как он, но не несколько дней, а долгие, долгие годы, и ничем, ничем нельзя будет унять эту боль. Глупо всё вышло.

Ему было плохо в ту ночь, его рвало, раскалывалась голова, тело не слушалось, лицо отекло и стало буро-коричневым от радиационного загара, он думал, что умрёт прямо там, но за каким-то бесом он всё ещё жив. Впрочем, разве это можно назвать жизнью?

Их повезли в Москву, и по дороге стало лучше, ушла бесконечная слабость, посветлела кожа и спала температура. Наивные, они были уверены, что дело было в близости реактора. Что стоит им убраться оттуда и всё пройдёт, что их везут на реабилитацию после производственных травм. А их привезли умирать.

Акимов понял это сразу, когда услышал, куда их везут. А Лёня был или слишком глуп, или слишком наивен, и не осознавал тогда, что больше он Припяти не увидит. Да и Москвы не увидит. Вообще больше ничего не увидит, кроме этой белой лампы, точно такой же, какая была в аппаратной, пластиковой шторки и женщины, пришедшей его допросить.

Как только они увиделись и обнялись в приветствии, Акимов взял его за руку и куда-то повёл. Тогда Лёня удивился, обнаружив, что облучённым больным положена отдельная ванная прямо в палате. Наивный, он не знал, что это не ради комфорта, а для того, чтобы исключить заражение. 

Саша закрыл за ними дверь и принялся его целовать. Так, как никогда раньше (как никогда в принципе), страстно, яростно, отчаянно. И Лёня отвечал, Лёня радовался, что Акимов понял, как бессмысленны были его высокоморальные постулаты, целовал в ответ, прижимался крепче. Саша гладил его щёки, целовал в губы, в нос, в лоб, прижимался колючей щёткой усов к шее и вдавливал Лёню в прохладный кафель ванной. И было так хорошо, так прекрасно, так удивительно это чувствовать, что он ни разу не задал себе вопроса, какого чёрта за столько времени, которое прошло с момента, когда они признали свои чувства друг к другу, его касаются не для ободрения или обычного ритуала вроде приветствия или прощания.

А потом Саша засунул руки ему под рубашку. Это тоже было приятно, безумно приятно, тепло, нежно, но это заставило остановиться, удивлённо прошептать:

— А як же «виключно платонічні відносини»?

— Ми гаємо час.

И Лёня больше не задавал вопросов. Ни когда пальцы Саши коснулись его сосков, аккуратно погладив их, ни когда оставлял у него на шее ярко-алые засосы, ни когда Акимов осторожно, будто на пробу, провёл пальцем по кромке резинки его штанов, безмолвно прося разрешения. Они делали то, что не сделали бы никогда в жизни, и в те минуты Лёня даже был рад, что всё так случилось. Он не знал, что это был последний, прощальный подарок короткой, стремительно завершающейся жизни.

Они вернулись в палату после двух ошеломительных оргазмов, каких он никогда раньше не испытывал, и теперь уж, конечно, не испытает, и, не оглядываясь на любопытные взгляды соседей, молча легли на одну койку. Это была их единственная ночь, проведённая вместе. И бывшие коллеги ничего не сказали, ни словом, ни взглядом не возразив, потому что все они были людьми достаточно взрослыми, чтобы не питать иллюзий. Пускай на их глазах творился грех — очень скоро грешники будут покараны так жестоко, как не карали и тех, кто провинился больше.

Так и случилось. Следующим утром у Акимова появились волдыри на коже, и его перевели в изолятор. Он посмотрел на Лёню и тихо сказал: «Як би я хотів, щоб тебе зараз тут не було. Цьом на прощання?».

Тогда он даже слегка обиделся. Если бы его здесь не было, их отношения так и не сдвинулись бы с мёртвой точки, неужели Саша уже жалеет о произошедшем?

Каким же он был дураком. Даже когда на следующий день он увидел клок собственных волос на подушке, Топтунов не понимал до конца, что его ждёт. Он слышал крики умирающих товарищей, постоянно спрашивал у медсестры, как Саша, и почему ему не становится лучше. Однажды женщина молча отвела глаза и перекрестилась.

И тогда Лёня ощутил настоящую пустоту. Никто не придёт и не спасёт его. Его вены уже слишком разрушены болезнью, чтобы анальгетики могли ему помочь. И адская боль никогда не закончится, никогда не перестанет слезать с него кожа, никогда его не перестанет тошнить собственными внутренностями.

Но не это самое страшное. Никогда больше не услышит он ободряющее «Усе буде добре, я поруч». Никогда больше не увидит он живых людей, а не роботов в защитных костюмах. Никогда больше не увидит он лесов, тянущихся на километры в сторону Киева. Никогда больше не быть ему хорошим и молодым инженером.

Кто-то похлопал его по руке, и почему-то это не причинило вреда. Он удивлённо повернулся в сторону посетителя и чуть не подскочил на месте. Акимов ласково улыбался ему сквозь стёкла очков: «Ну що, підемо? Я вже зачекався на тебе».

— Назовите время смерти, — тихо сказал вошедший вслед за медсестрой дежурный врач.

_В веснянім саду бринять солов'ї,  
Тут вперше пізнав колись  
Обійми твої.  
Мені усміхнись, і спробуй забуть.  
Погасли вогні. Мене не вернуть…****  
_

**Author's Note:**

> * Т. Шевченко «Заповіт».  
> ** Песнь песней Соломона. Глава восьмая.  
> *** Э. М. Форстер «Морис».  
> **** Тінь Сонця «Ніколи не плач».


End file.
